


The Breakup

by Local2pEngland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, South Italy - Freeform, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local2pEngland/pseuds/Local2pEngland
Summary: Oliver is sad after a breakup, and Lovino is there to try and cheer him up.
Relationships: 2pEngland/1pRomano
Kudos: 9





	The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a RP that I am apart of.
> 
> Other Info/Warnings:  
> Mild Language because it is Romano  
> Louis is 2pFrance's Human Name

_“I think that it would be best if… we just went our separate ways Oliver.”_

Oliver let’s out a sigh as he remembers the events from last night. His boyfriend of three years decided it was time for them to break up. In honesty Oliver was expecting it to happen, but that didn’t mean he wanted it to end. His heart was shattered into pieces, but there was nothing he could do. He let him walk away and that was that. Oliver shakes the thoughts away as he smiles walking into the bakery he owns.

“About time you made it you bastard,” came a voice from behind the counter. Oliver looked to see his employee Lovino. “I thought I was the lazy one around here not you.” He teased with a small smile forming on his face. Lovino was one of the managers at the bakery. No one knew how he got the job, but people expect that Oliver just cared about the Italian more then he let on. In reality the two are the best of friends. “You better have a good reason why your late, and made me have to open the shop on my own.”

“Sorry… traffic was awful,” he laughs nervously as he lies to the Italian. He felt horrible for lying, but he didn’t want his friend to worry. “I’ll get some cupcakes made.” Before Lovino could say anything he rushed to the back of the shop. The Italian watched him walk to back. He had a feeling that there was something that the Brit wasn’t telling him. Lovino decided to follow him curious to see what was up.

“You sure… it’s not like you to just show up late without a warning,” he was annoyed that he had to open by himself. “Not like I was worried! Your ass just left me with all the fucking work.”

“I’m sorry. Like I said traffic was a bitch.” Oliver tried to make his friend believe he was telling the truth, but Lovino wasn’t having any of it. The Italian stormed over grabbing onto Oliver and turning him to get a look at his face.

“I’m not a idiot! I know when your lying to me Oliver. Now tell me what the fuck is going on!” Oliver tried to get away but the Italian’s grip was too tight.

“It’s nothing! I-” The small Brit couldn’t hold it in anymore as he looks at Lovino. Tears begun running down his cheeks. Lovino was shocked to see this, and didn’t really know what to do.

“H-hey I didn’t want you to cry damn it! I believe you about the traffic thing just please don’t cry!” He let go of the Brit and panicked not sure on what to do now. He didn’t expect his boss to start crying. Something must be bothering him, but what? Lovino pulled the smaller male into a hug. It felt odd to him, but he didn’t know what else to do. “Ollie… don’t cry please.” Oliver slowly hugged him back and allowed himself to sob.

“It’s Louis…” He choked out and Lovino flinched at the name. He knew all about the French man from his friend. In honesty he didn’t like him too much. He was always smoking, and seemed to not care about anything. He thought Oliver could do way better, but he knew his friend was happy. However, at this moment he was pissed off at the man.

“What did that bastard do.”

“He… we…” Oliver stuttered out as he spoke. He tried to form the words, but couldn’t figure out what to say. He took a minute to try and form the sentence. “We broke up.” He finally said through the tears. Lovino just grew angry from the words.

“Well he’s a bastard anyway! You don’t need him.” Oliver should of known that would be the response he got from his friend.

“I know… but…”

“No buts Oliver! You deserve way better then that smelly French man! I don’t see what you saw in him anyway I-” Lovino stops as he watches his friend cry in his arms. He let out a sigh and hold him close. “It’s okay... I have you.” His tone of voice softens as he comforts his friend.

“I just thought he was the one Lovino. I was a idiot.”

“I know… but your not a idiot. If anything he’s the idiot for leaving someone as nice as you!” Lovino wasn’t the best at comforting people, but he was doing the best he could for his friend. He has never seen this side of his friend, and it hurt seeing the cheerful soul broken. All he wanted to do was see his smile return. “Y-You’re just so nice, and the best baker in the world. Even if your cheerfulness could be rather annoying at times.” He half joked trying to comfort him. Oliver seemed to be calming down. “Don’t beat yourself up about this.”

“I just… feel like it was my fault.” Lovino was taken aback by this. Why would his friend feel this way? He was always so caring to people even if it was unhealthy. Maybe that was the reason. His friend was just so nice to others that he refused to blame anyone but himself when shit hit the fan.

“Are you saying that because you did something wrong… or are you saying that because you don’t want to blame him?” Oliver opened his mouth to reply, but closed it looking away from his friend. Lovino sighed and shook his head. “You can’t always blame yourself you know… it will only make you feel worse. I have no idea who is in the right or who is in the wrong, but I know I’m not gonna just fucking stand here and let you put yourself down like this.”

“Am I too clingy,” Oliver asked him almost catching Lovino off guard. He knew the Brit liked to hug people, but didn’t think he was that bad. Sure sometimes he couldn’t help himself and would hug the Italian more times then he could count. He would act annoyed, but in all honesty he didn’t mind them at all. It was nice to know that he was cared for.

“No Oliver you are not too clingy. Did he say that?” Oliver nodded silently and looked down at the floor. Lovino let out another sigh. “You don’t need to listen to him.” He thought for a moment on what to say to help his friend. “How about you tell me all the things that bastard did wrong.” Oliver looks back at him confused by the request. “It will help you put the blame on him, so your ass will stop putting it all on you.” He watched as his friend looked around. Unsure if he was thinking of what to say, or offended by Lovino’s request. Before the Italian was about to speak Oliver beat him to it.

“He was always going out to drink… even when I wanted to spend time with him. He wasn’t always the best with his emotions either, and I was always worried on what he was thinking. I always tried too hard to make sure he was okay.” Lovino smiled a bit amused that his friend could actually say something negative about the French man. “I always felt like we were slipping apart even when we first started dating. Maybe he just felt sorry for me and finally just accepted my feelings? Was I being played this whole time?” Oliver began to sob again and Lovino panicked quickly hugging him again.

“Hey! This was suppose to make you feel better idiot!” He felt horrible for making his friend cry. “Ollie it will be okay. Damn it you know I’m not good with these things…” He looks at his face and wipes the tears away. Oliver tries to look away but is stopped. “Look at me. I don’t want you thinking badly about yourself. I don’t care if you two broke up because you murdered someone and put them in cupcakes. Only to blame him for it.” Oliver seems to chuckle at the insane idea which made Lovino smile a bit. “I know you care about him, but with time it will be okay.” His voice seemed soft as he spoke. Lovino pats his friend of the back. “You know I’ll be here for you… just don’t wake me from my naps…”

“I know, but you know me.” Oliver let out a sigh as Lovino nods knowing what he meant. His friend was always bad as expressing his emotions. He would bottle everything in and focus only on other people. Always putting their happiness over his own, and it was unhealthy. The Italian tried to help him with this, but it hasn’t been easy.

“Well then I guess I will just have to bug you even more to make sure your not thinking about that bastard.” Lovino smiles as he teases the Brit. Stepping away from him he notices the small smile form on Oliver’s face. Oliver felt a bit better after talking with his friend.

“Thank you Lovi. This means a lot to me.” A blush forms on Lovino’s face and he quickly looks away.

“I told you not to call me that idiot. Don’t get use to me being so nice to you either!” Oliver lets out a laugh and his smiles widens as he looks at his friend. “Now let’s get to work before we run out of business.” Oliver watches as his friend moves back to the front of the bakery. He sighs knowing that it won’t be easy getting over Louis, but at least he had someone to talk to.


End file.
